


In All My Lifetimes

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke fell in love in the early nineteenth century in Paris. She has spent three lifetimes searching for the green eyed woman with soft pink lips and wild brown curls. She never expected to find her in Raven's new project partner in university, but once she sees those green eyes she knows she has to reveal herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All My Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> From the tumblr prompt: I fell in love with you three lifetimes ago and I’ve been looking for you ever since but I’ve been starting to give up and my friend’s new crush has your eyes and oh god I’m not going to steal someone’s date just because I’m hoping you’re the person I met in a past life (jk yes I am).
> 
> It has been a long time since I studied French to any degree, and I'd be the first to admit that I'm not that good at it. Any mistakes made are totally my fault and no one else's!

"Clarke!"

The blonde haired woman in question slowly lifted her head from the desk, her fingers brushing the pages of her textbook flat as she turned to peer over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. "Raven," Clarke muttered in reply. "What's up?"

"Not you apparently," Raven answered with a laugh before dropping her bag onto the spare chair at Clarke's side. "Library not doing it for you?"

"Pre-med isn't doing it for me." Clarke replied, a large yawn escaping her mouth as she stretched her arms above her head before sitting up straight in the chair. "I thought you said you wouldn't be here tonight?"

"I wasn't planning on it." Raven shrugged. "But, Lexa apparently needed to grab something from the stacks, and I saw you snoring so I thought I'd do you a favour and wake you up."

"Lexa, huh?" Clarke grinned teasingly nudging her elbow against Raven's hip. "I thought you said she wasn't your type." 

"Still not sure she is." Raven said as she rolled her eyes. "She's my project partner, we were going to get dinner to discuss the project, nothing else." 

Clarke tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows narrowed as she let her eyes roam across Raven's face. "If you say so," She said after a short minute of silence. "So, when do I get to meet this Lexa of yours then?"

"Right now I guess." Raven answered nodding her head to the other side of the table. "She's on her way over now."

Clarke cast her gaze out across the room, her eyes flickering passed a few stationary figures before landing on the one dark haired woman striding across the library's study room in the direction of her table. Clarke let her eyes slip across the woman's face, taking in the soft arc of her eyebrows and the strong shape of her jaw. Then, blue eyes met forest green eyes, and Clarke's world shuddered to a stop. 

"Tes yeux." She stammered, the words dribbling from her lips in French, surprise coating the syllables. "Your eyes. C'est toi, est ce que tu te souviens de moi?"

"What the actual..." Raven muttered her eyebrows narrowed into two twin lines of confusion as she glanced back and forth between Clarke and Lexa. "What the fuck is happening Clarke, and since when did you know French?"

"Toi," Clarke's heart shuddered at the familiar sound of the woman's voice and the way that it slipped soothingly into her ears. The woman narrowed her eyes, her gaze appraising and cautious, but Clarke could see the desperate hope blazing in the depths of her eyes. "Comment est-ce possible?"

"Sous l'Arc de Triomphe, je t'ai embrassée, tes yeux brillaient au clair de lune." Clarke smiled brightly shifting from her chair to stride around the table until she stood in front of the dark haired woman. "Je t'ai attendue Lexa." 

"Tu m'as trouvée." Lexa whispered with a smile lighting her face. "You found me." 

"Oui," Clarke murmured leaning forward slightly, her eyes flickering between Lexa's dazzling eyes and her pink lips. "I found you. Je t'ai toujours aimée."

"I have loved you always." Lexa responded with a soft sigh as she brought her hands up to cradle Clarke's face. The woman's fingertips smoothed across Clarke's skin, feeling the soft rise and fall of her cheekbones and her jawline, before her thumb slipped across Clarke's bottom lip. "You don't have to wait any more." 

Clarke breathed in deeply before leaning forward the extra three centimetres to press her lips against Lexa's mouth. "No more waiting," She whispered into the kiss when she curled her arms around Lexa's waist.

“One of you two better get around to explaining what the fuck is happening soon.” Raven grumbled as she sank down into the spare chair, her arms crossed over her chest, and her lips pursed.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est toi, est ce que tu te souviens de moi? - It is you, do you remember me?  
> Toi... Comment est-ce possible? - You... How is it possible?  
> Sous l'Arc de Triomphe, je t'ai embrassée, tes yeux brillaient au clair de lune. - Under the Arc de Triomphe, I kissed you, your eyes shone in the moonlight.  
> Je t'ai attendue Lexa - I waited for you, Lexa.  
> Je t'ai toujours aimée. - I have loved you forever.


End file.
